The Truth Will Set You Free
by Kristen3
Summary: AU take on "Kisses Sweeter Than Wine." Daphne asks about the spot on Niles' tie, which leads to a life-changing confession from Niles. Will it lead to the happy ending he wants? One-shot.


Niles watched, mesmerized, as Daphne carefully wiped at the bloodstain on his tie. She truly was an angel to do something like this without even being asked. She was far too good for Joe. Niles knew he'd done the right thing by keeping her from dating the contractor.

"Dr. Crane, this looks like blood! What on earth happened?"

A sigh escaped from his lips. The blood meant that he'd been lying to her about Joe's reputation. If he didn't answer her truthfully, he would only make things worse. "It is blood, Daphne."

"Are you bleeding?" Daphne immediately asked.

"I had a nosebleed," Niles said feeling like a child confessing to wrongdoing.

"You did? Oh, dear. Sit down," she ordered, pointing him toward the toilet. Before he could protest about the many germs present on any toilet, Daphne had gently pushed him down into a sitting position. "Now, just tilt your head back in case it starts up again. I'll be back with a few towels for you just in case."

When Daphne had reached the doorway, Niles let out a frustrated sigh. "Daphne."

Daphne turned when she heard her name. "Yes?"

"You don't need to get my any towels. I won't be having anymore nosebleeds."

"Well, we don't know that for sure, do we?" Daphne asked. "Me brothers used to have bloody noses from time to tome, usually from one hitting the other. I know what to do."

"I'm sure you do," Niles said. "But I know exactly why this was happening, and I'm not going to let it happen anymore."

Now Daphne was confused. "How can you be so sure?"

"It's a trait I've had ever since I was a child. My nose bleeds whenever I tell a lie. I don't do it often, obviously."

"What were you lying about?" Daphne asked.

Another sigh came out of Niles. He'd gone this far in telling the truth. He couldn't lie now. "I...lied to you about Joe. He never did those things I said he did."

"Why would you do that to me, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked. She so rarely met a man she actually liked, who seemed to like her back. The thought that Dr. Crane had deliberately tried to sabotage her chance at happiness stung.

"I didn't want you going out with him. Daphne, you deserve better than someone like him. You should be with a different kind of man. One who can treat you as you deserve to be treated."

"What exactly are you saying?" Daphne asked. She suddenly felt nervous. What was happening?

"I'm saying you shouldn't waste your time with a man like Joe. I know I shouldn't have lied to you. It was selfish of me. I know that. But when I saw him flirting with you, I couldn't help it. I got jealous."

"Why would you be jealous of Joe? Unless you mean...?" Daphne couldn't finish the sentence. Her heart had begun to beat quicker than before.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you. I thought maybe if you weren't with Joe, then, maybe...I don't know what I thought, actually. I'm a married man. I just got ahead of myself. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to speak to me ever again." Niles hung his head. He wanted to someday have a romantic relationship with Daphne, and now even their friendship was broken beyond repair.

"Why would I do that?" Daphne asked. Suddenly, she found she was no longer so upset about Joe. Dr. Crane was jealous. It was sweet, in a way.

"Well, I wasn't a very good friend to you. I'm sorry, Daphne. Can you forgive me?" Niles got up and walked over to her, hoping she'd see on his face how sincere he was.

As Dr. Crane made his way over, Daphne couldn't help smiling. "I suppose I can," she said. "You've been going through a bit of a rough time, haven't you? With Mrs. Crane treating you the way she has, it's no wonder you'd be feeling a bit out of sorts." She hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I know you don't approve of me and Joe, but I'm going to go tell him I made a mistake. He's awfully handsome, isn't he?"

Niles felt his heart break. He'd finally confessed his feelings, and Daphne had rejected him. He looked down at the floor, hoping she wouldn't see his hurt.

"Don't worry, Dr. Crane. Just because I'm going out with someone doesn't mean I'll forget all about you. That's what you were worried about, right? That I wouldn't have time for you and your brother anymore if I had a boyfriend?"

"Yes. Of course that's what was on my mind." Niles sniffled as he felt another nosebleed beginning.

"Well, you needn't worry about that. I love you, all three of you. But I'm entitled to me own life, aren't I?"

"Yes." Niles had to remind himself that he was married. He couldn't very well expect Daphne to get involved with him while he was tied to another woman, even if the arrangement were strictly legal.

"All right, then. Thank you for being honest, Dr. Crane. That's why we're such good friends." She kissed his cheek one more time before finally leaving the room.

Alone in the bathroom, Niles felt like crying. This conversation hadn't gone at all as he'd hoped. But he glanced down a this tie, where a wet spot had taken the place of the blood stain. It was true he didn't have Daphne's love, not the way he wanted it. But he had her friendship. For now, that was all he could ask for.

 **The End**


End file.
